mistressesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alyssa Milano/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180415195054
my favorite creature,thing and lady is lady bug will never put her or good girls as sponge for tom kenney dubbing kim Kardashian,ect bad ones I would Career Edit FilmographyEdit Year Title Role Notes 1984 Old Enough Diane 1985 Commando Jenny Matrix Nominated—Young Artist Award for Exceptional Performance by a Young Actress Starring in a Feature Film – Comedy or Drama 1989 Speed Zone! Lurleen a.k.a. Cannonball Fever 1992 Little Sister Diana Direct-to-video 1992 Where the Day Takes You Kimmy 1993 Conflict of Interest Eve 1994 Double Dragon (film) Marian Delario / Power Corps Chief 1995 Deadly Sins (film) Cristina Herrera Direct-to-video 1995 Embrace of the Vampire Charlotte Wells Direct-to-video 1996 Jimmy Zip Francesca 1996 Poison Ivy II: Lily Lily Leonetti Direct-to-video 1996 Fear (film) Margo Masse 1996 Glory Daze Chelsea Direct-to-video 1996 Public Enemies (film) Amaryllis 1997 Below Utopia Susanne Direct-to-video Also producer 1997 Hugo Pool Hugo Dugay 2001 Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Angel Direct-to-video Nominated—Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Feature Production 2002 Buying the Cow Amy Direct-to-video 2002 Kiss the Bride (film) Amy Kayne 2003 Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star Cyndi 2005 Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone 26 Voice 2007 The Blue Hour Allegra 2008 Pathology (film) Gwen Williamson 2010 DC Showcase: The Spectre Aimee Brenner Voice Direct-to-video 2010 My Girlfriend's Boyfriend (film) Jesse Young Also producer 2011 Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 Biminy Direct-to-video 2011 Hall Pass Mandy Bohac 2011 New Year's Eve (film) Nurse Mindy Segment: "Hospital Story" TelevisionEdit Year Title Role Notes 1984–1992 Who's the Boss? Samantha Micelli 196 episodes Won: Young Artist Award for Best Young Supporting Actress in a Television Series (1986) & Exceptional Performance by a Young Actress, Starring in a Television, Comedy or Drama Series (1986), Best Young Female Superstar in Television (1988), Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite TV Actress (1988, 1989, 1990) 1986 The Canterville Ghost (film) Jennifer Canterville Movie 1988 Crash Course Vanessa Crawford Movie (a.k.a. Driving Academy) 1988 Dance 'til Dawn Shelley Sheridan Nominated—Young Artist Award for Best Young Actress in a Special, Pilot, Movie of the Week, or Miniseries 1989 Living Dolls Samantha Micelli 2 episodes 1993 The Webbers Fan Movie 1993 Casualties of Love: The Long Island Lolita Story Amy Fisher Movie 1993 Candles in the Dark Sylvia Velliste Movie 1994 Confessions of a Sorority Girl Rita Summers Movie 1995 The Surrogate (film) Amy Winslow Movie 1995 The Outer Limits (TV series) Hannah Valesic Episode: "Caught in the Act (The Outer Limits)" 1996 To Brave Alaska Denise Harris Movie 1997, 2001 Spin City Meg Winston 2 episodes 1997–1998 Melrose Place Jennifer Mancini Seasons 5–7; 40 episodes; recurring: season 5; left in season 7 to take lead role in Charmed 1998 Goldrush: A Real Life Alaskan Adventure Frances Ella 'Fizzy' Fitz Movie 1998 Fantasy Island Gina Williams Episode: "Superfriends" 1998–2006 Charmed Phoebe Halliwell 178 episodes; also producer in season 5 Nominated: Blimp Award for Favorite TV Actress (2005), Teen Choice Awards for TV – Choice Actress (2006) 2001 The Diamond Hunters Tracy Van der Byl Movie 2001 Family Guy Herself (live-action) Episode: "Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington" 2004 The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius April Gorlock Voice Episode: "List of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episodes#Television films" 2007–2008 My Name Is Earl Billie Cunningham Recurring in season 3, episodes 6–22 2008 Wisegal Patty Montanari Movie; also producer 2010 Sundays at Tiffany's (film) Jane Claremont Movie; also producer 2010 Castle (TV series) Kyra Blaine Episode: "A Rose for Everafter" 2010 Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Scarlett Rosetti Episode: "Frame Story/And... Action!" 2010 Romantically Challenged Rebecca Thomas 6 episodes 2011 Young Justice (TV series) Poison Ivy (comics) Episode: "Revelation" 2011–2012 Breaking In (TV series) Amy 2 episodes13 2013–present Runway: All Stars (season 3) Herself Host and judge 2013-2014 Mistresses Savi Davis Lead role Pending—People's Choice Awards for Favorite Dramatic TV Actress (2015) Video games Year Title Role 2009 Ghostbusters: The Video Game Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn Discography Edit Studio albums Year Information Peak positions Oricon[14 1989 Look in My Heart ◾ First Studio Album ◾ Released: March 25, 1989 ◾ Formats: vinyl, cassette, CD 68 1989 Alyssa (album) ◾ Second Studio Album ◾ Released: October 25, 1989 ◾ Formats: vinyl, cassette, CD 15 1991 Locked Inside a Dream ◾ Third Studio Album ◾ Released: May 21, 1991 ◾ Formats: vinyl, cassette, CD 19 1992 Do You See Me? ◾ Fourth Studio Album ◾ Released: September 18, 1992 ◾ Formats: vinyl, cassette, CD 47 Compilations Year Information Peak positions Oricon14 1990 The Best in the World: Non-Stop Special Remix/Alyssa's Singles ◾ Remix/Hits Album ◾ Released: February 21, 1990 ◾ Formats: Cassette, CD 9 1995 The Very Best of Alyssa Milano ◾ Hits Album ◾ Released: 1995 (Promo Only) ◾ Formats: CD — Singles Year Single Album Peak positions Billboard Hot 100 U.S. Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks U.S. AC Oricon15 1989 "What a Feeling" Look in My Heart – – – "Look In My Heart" – – – "Straight to the Top" – – – "I Had a Dream" Alyssa – – – "Happiness" – – – 1990 "The Best in the World" The Best in the World – – 85 "I Love When We're Together"1 Single Only – – – 1991 "New Sensation" Locked Inside a Dream – – – "Voices That Care" 1 Single Only 11 6 – 1992 "Do You See Me?" Do You See Me? – – – 1993 "No Secret" 2 Locked Inside a Dream